User blog:SilentWalker03/The Dying Light: Full Story
Previously in Season 3... "Not a good day for us. Nikki was kidnapped by Hadrian and the rest of the Old Builders. Hadran is unstoppable right now, if we didn't go to him, maybe someone will die. We are in the Crown Mesa, seeing the mysteries in the town, but we saw nothing. The only thing that we saw and went us back is PAMA. We must hurry or Nikki will die." John said. "Who are you?" John asked the PAMA. "I.. am.. BACK!" PAMA said. "What happened, John?" Jack said. "I dunno, maybe it is a destroyed robot and someone left that thing here..." John replied. "I am PAMA, I can make both of you USEFUL!" PAMA introduced himself. "That is a not a good sign. We must go back." John said. "Go back NOW!" PAMA said. Meanwhile in The Games, Jesse and Ivor are preparing for the game to begin. "Ivor, maybe Harper and Otto are mind controlled by someone." John said. "Jesse!" the competitors Myles and Gatteline said. "Hey!" Jesse said and he waved the two. "What are you doing?" Ivor said. "Well, Jesse, we are trapped here, can you save us?" Gatte said. "I have to save someone, too." Jesse replied, refusing to help the two. "Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another season of "The Games". Let's start with our first game, the Sky Wars!" Hadrian announced to the competitors. Meanwhile, in Crown Mesa, John and Jack are both captured by PAMA. "No, we failed! Crown Mesa is in danger again." John said. PAMA is back in his monitor form and he brainwashed all citizens and mind-controlled them. "There is only one chance left, John. Destroy that thing and we can win!" Jack said. "But, but how?" John said. "Find his weak spot, and destroy PAMA. Got it?" Jack said. "Yes." John said. Few minutes later, a man in hood appeared and rescued John and Jack. "Who are you?" John said. "Answers later, boy." the man said. They escaped and the man introduced himself. After they escaped, the man introduced himself. "I am Harry, one of the residents of Crown Mesa." Harry introduced himself. "Hello.. Harry.." John nervously speak. "Crown Mesa is in great danger once again. We must save them at once!" Harry said. "But how?" John said. "By the way, what are your names?" Harry said. "I am John and this is Jack, we are also here to defeat PAMA." John repiled. "Good! We must find a way to defeat PAMA!" Harry said with excitement. Meanwhile, Jesse and Ivor went secretly to Hadrian's Castle. "Maybe Nikki is on the other room." Ivor said. "Quiet.." Jesse replied. Suddenly they noticed an obsidian prison, and they saw Nikki. Nikki cried when she saw Jesse. "Jesse..." Nikki cried. "Hey Nikki, don't cry. We are here to get you out.." Jesse said when Hadrian and the rest of the Old Builders arrived. "Well, well, well.." Hadrian said. Harper and Otto hold Jesse's hands while Ivor was shot by Arrow of Weakness by Hadrian. "Let me go!" Jesse said. "For a condition, Jesse. Play The Games for you sister's life." Hadrian said. "Deal!" Jesse replied. "Good boy! Bring them to their preperation room to prepare!" Hadrian ordered to Harper and Otto. Jesse and Ivor went to the preperation room. They met Gatteline, Ralph and Myles. They talked about the game. "Hey, Jesse! We heard a lot about you!" Gatteline said. "Oh, really!" Jesse said. "Where is your friend who likes throwing eggs into the air" Ralph said. "He is throwing eggs right now in Boom Town." Jesse replied. "Just shut up you both..." Myles said to his teammates. "Here it comes, the serious one.." Ralph said to Myles. "By the way, what is a Sky War. I never hear about this new competition..." Jesse said. "Well, Sky Wars is oviously a battle up in the skies. There are five teams in the battle and you must protect yourselves from falling into the arena. If you fall, sorry, you're out! Only five players will pass to the next level" Myles said. After that, Hadrian started the contest. Many players were wiped out during the battle and only Jesse, Ivor, Gatteline, Ralph and Myles passed to the next level. "What! That was "Impossible"!" Hadrian said. "Well played, competitors! I'm afraid that the next levels will be canceld due to several problems, so thank you and go back to the village until we fix the problem." Hadrian said as he planned to capture Jesse and Ivor. Meanwhile, Harry, John, and Jack saw PAMA on his monitor form and they saw Crown Mesa like before. "Oh, Notch!" Jack said as they saw PAMA. "We have few time left. We must find a way to enter PAMA and destroy that thing once again." "Do you mean, PAMA is destroyed before?" John curiously said. "No more chit-chats for now!" Harry said. PAMA sensed them and all of the mind-controlled rushed to capture Harry, John and Jack. "Welcome back, Harry! Come here to make Crown Mesa once again "useful"!" PAMA said. Harry ignored what PAMA said and they rushed into PAMA, but Harry was captured by the mind-controlled citizens. John and Jack tried to set Harry free. "You must go to its heart before it's too late!" Harry said. "What about you!" John said. "Just go! Don't mind me, just go!" Harry said. "C'mon, John! We have no time left!" Jack said. "Harry is now "useful"!" PAMA said. Meanwhile, the winners went to the Competitor's Village to have a rest. Later that day, they escaped the village and find a way to save Nikki. They saw Slab and Em in the gate and they helped Jesse and the gang to enter Hadrian's Palace. Jesse saw a letter in the table and he read it. "Cassie Rose... what a nice effort for being an Old Builder, but "we" know that you failed to neutralize all YouTubers in your mansion. Because of that, you are not an Old Builder anymore, you weak!" Jesse said as he read the letter. "Now, I know why Cassie is trying to help me and Jack before..." Jesse said to himself. Meanwhile, John and Jack entered PAMA and they saw its heart and Harry being mind-controlled. "Harry, are you okay..." John said. "Harry is not happy anymore!" Harry said as he fighted them. John remembered that in order to defeat PAMA is to destroy the towers using water buckets before taking the heart to destroy PAMA. "I have buckets of water in my inventory for farming purposes, maybe I can use it to destroy PAMA!" John said. "I'll fight Harry, destroy PAMA!" Jack said as he fight back aganist Harry. John destroyed the towers and ahead to destroy the Redstone Heart. "Don't destroy me!" PAMA said through Harry. After that, a flashback was shown. "When I am fighting a machine, someone said that don't deactivate himself. I trusted him, but he is trying to kill me. Don't trust someone easily..." Jesse said to John in the flashback. "Who do you think I am, a fool. No, you are wrong!" John said and after he get the Redstone Heart, PAMA deactivted and the mind-controlled are back to their normal selves. "Thank you, John and Jack. You saved Crown Mesa once again." Harry said. "You're welcome." Jack said as they go back to the Portal Hallway. Meanwhile in the palace, Hadrian and the Old Builders appeared. "What are you doing here!" Hadrian said. "Nothing.." Ralph said. "Shut up!" Gatte said to Ralph. "What, nothing! By the way, I planned to cancel the games and bring Jesse here!" Hadrian said. "Now, I know that Cassie is not an Old Builder anymore!" Jesse said. The gang was shocked about waht they heard "I know that I am wrong everytime, everyday! So I came up with a plan to get the Redstone Heart thing and revive PAMA and I called it PAMA 2.0. Otto and Harper, poor Old Builders, they didn't know what to do. I just want to rule the worlds forever, Jesse! Forever! Let's fight, Jesse. Fight me 'til death!" Jeffrey said. "Hey!" Lukas said. "He's alive?" Nikki puzzled. "You want to know me. I'll show you." Hadrian said. Jeffrey removed his disguise as Hadrian and returned to his normal self. "What have you done, you monster!" Jesse said to Jeffrey. "Nice disgiuse, right!" Jeffey said. 'Where is Hadrian!" Jesse said. "Hadrian.. he's dead!" Jeffey said. "I'll fight you, not by myself, but for the people you killed, monster!" Jesse said and they started fighting. They are dodging each others' attacks and the rest of the gang fighted the hostile mobs. Jeffrey surrended. "Ok, fine, I'll surrend!" Jeffrey said. "I'll never trust you! Jeffrey!" Jesse said. "Trust me this time." Jeffrey said. Jeffrey dropped his arrow of poison, until Harper trying to kill Jesse and suddenly, Slab appeared and save Jesse's life for the exchange of his life. Suddenly, the Old Builders lost consciousness and fell down to the ground and they are back in normal once again. Slab also fell down on the ground. Jesse rushed to help Slab. "No, Slab!" Jesse cried. "Go, save her!" Slab said. "Hey, Jesse!" Jeffrey said as he give the keys. Jesse saved Nikki and helped the Old Builders. Nikki rushed to Slab. "Slab." Nikki cried. "I'm okay now, Nikki. I am going now to a better place..." Slab said. "No, we will help you." Nikki replied. "There is no time left for me..." Slab said and died. The gang went out of the palace and they went to the Competitor' Village. The people came out and celebrated the gang's victory. After that, they went to the portal and went home. Few hours later, John and Jack went back to Beacontown after saving Crown Mesa once again. Few months later, John decided to leave Beacontown. The gang waved him goodbyes on the time that John will left the town. "Are you going back here, John?" Jack said. "Sorry, I will not go back here." John replied. "If you need our help, we will be there!" Jesse said. "Bye!" John said and left Beacontown. "So I left Beacontown alone and I went to my house. I am alone in the house and reading Lukas' books while eating cookies, and I came with an idea - to make my own diary, and I started to write." John said. "Not all people are bad, some people treated me like family. I am now in my own adventures on my own story. This is not only my life and my story, but also my "Adventures of a Lifetime"!" John wrote. To be continued in MCSM: Adventures of a Lifetime: Only a Dream! Category:Blog posts